Lovers and Haters
by Pedellea
Summary: Reflections of several characters after the events of 1013.
1. Faith

**TITLE**: Lovers and Haters (1/3)   
**AUTHOR**: Pedellea   
**E-MAIL**: pedellea@hotmail.com   
**DATE**: March 13, 2003   
**RATING**: G   
**SUMMARY**: Reflections of several characters after the events of "10-13".   
**SPOILERS**: 10-13   
**DISCLAIMER**: Third Watch belongs to John Wells Production and Warner Bros. There you are. Short and sweet.   
**AUTHOR'S NOTES**: This has been brewing inside a while, so it was nice to finally let it out. Comments more than welcome! It's short, but hope you enjoy! 

* * *

**LOVERS AND HATERS**   
By Pedellea 

~Faith~ 

God, I wish you weren't involved with her, Bosco. Sergeant Cruz, of all people. You know, I was happy that you finally had something romantic going on, even if it made you a little tuned out of reality. You had it pretty rough last year, and you only deserve some happiness in your life. 

But Cruz? Come on, Bosco. You're smart. Don't you see she's no good for you? I mean, she used you to protect herself, although you still don't know it yet. I really didn't have the heart to tell you that night. You probably wouldn't have believed me anyways. 

Cruz. What a selfish brat. I saved her life, for crying out loud. And what do I get in return? A lecture about how this is the way to do things. How she does things is how you get yourself killed. I have no idea how she got you hooked, Bos, but I wish you'd get out of it soon. I would hate to see you being dragged down with her and her deceit. You're better than that. 

I wish I could just tell you my mind right now. I'd probably save you from whatever harm she's about to bring your way. But you've got that love sick puppy look in your eyes. Like I said before, you probably wouldn't even listen to me, let alone understand my point of view. 

This can't go on, Bosco. As much as I'd like to shelter you from Cruz, I can't mother you because I'm not your mother. I think it's up to you to find things out for yourself. 

However this all turns out, Bosco, I'll be right here waiting for you. I just hope you'll see the truth soon, before she destroys you. 

* * *

Next Chapter: Bosco 

Like water, fanfic writers need feedback to survive. Please do write a review, or e-mail me at pedellea@hotmail.com. Thanks! 


	2. Bosco

**TITLE**: Lovers and Haters (2/3)   
**AUTHOR**: Pedellea   
**E-MAIL**: pedellea@hotmail.com   
**DATE**: March 13, 2003   
**RATING**: G   
**SUMMARY**: Reflections of several characters after the events of "10-13".   
**SPOILERS**: 10-13   
**DISCLAIMER**: Third Watch belongs to John Wells Production and Warner Bros. There you are. Short and sweet.   
**AUTHOR'S NOTES**: This has been brewing inside a while, so it was nice to finally let it out. Comments more than welcome! It's short, but hope you enjoy! 

* * *

**LOVERS AND HATERS**   
By Pedellea 

~Bosco~ 

You've always been cryptic to me. So what is it that you want from me, Ritza? 

You know, I've been attracted to you ever since I first laid eyes on you. Maybe it would have been better if it stayed that way. Maybe if Lettie hadn't died, then I wouldn't have gone to your house that night... 

But things turned out the way they have. And they're not crystal clear the way I would like them. I like my honesty, but you, you're just shrouded in secrecy. Why won't you let me in further? Now that we're together, you don't need to put up that tough exterior all the time. Sometimes, I wonder why you treat me like one of the perps we take down. 

Maybe I'm just crazy, thinking that the feeling is mutual. But the thing is that you haven't told me otherwise. So I'm just gonna hang around until I get some answers from you, and they better come fast. You've got Faith pretty worked up, you know, and I'm getting tired of mediating your little catfights or whatever they are. I don't know what you've got against her and I have no idea what she's got against you, but she's my partner and my friend, so I'm not gonna let you hurt her, no matter what feelings I might have for you. 

I like you, Cruz, and you know it. If you're not feeling the same way, I'll let go. But if you are, I promise I'll love you with all I've got. 

All I ask of you right now, though, are some answers, because if the name of the game you're playing is confusion, then you're winning hands down. 

* * *

Next Chapter: Cruz 

Like it? Hate it? Please write a review, or e-mail me at pedellea@hotmail.com. Thanks! 


	3. Cruz

**TITLE**: Lovers and Haters (3/3)   
**AUTHOR**: Pedellea   
**E-MAIL**: pedellea@hotmail.com   
**DATE**: March 13, 2003   
**RATING**: G   
**SUMMARY**: Reflections of several characters after the events of "10-13".   
**SPOILERS**: 10-13   
**DISCLAIMER**: Third Watch belongs to John Wells Production and Warner Bros. There you are. Short and sweet.   
**AUTHOR'S NOTES**: This has been brewing inside a while, so it was nice to finally let it out. Comments more than welcome! It's short, but hope you enjoy! 

* * *

**LOVERS AND HATERS**   
By Pedellea 

~Cruz~ 

I don't know what came over me when you came over that night. No one's ever reached out to me like that, you know? I guess I didn't know how to react without letting my guard down. 

I've always had to fend for myself. No one ever cheered me from the sidelines, ever. I never grew up feeling deprived of having someone to support me, so why do I need it now? I made my way up from the slum that I lived in all by myself. I never got help. I don't want help. 

So, you, Bosco, pose a problem for me. You're trying to break into my own personal and private world. The only other person that was ever in this world was my sister, but now she's dead. You conveniently show up at the doorstep just as she left. So what am I supposed to do now? 

In one way, I want you. You're the only person that tries to actually understand this tough shell that I am. That's never happened before. It gives me a feeling I've never felt before. Is it thirst for something deeper? Is it love? I don't know. 

But how can I love you? We work together, for God's sake. What if someone found out? What if something happened to you? I can't let these minor details of life get in the way of my job. If all this love business ties me down, I loose my touch. And my touch is all I've ever known. You can't expect me to relearn my way of how to live. 

So here's the deal, Bosco. I'm gonna keep you on my string until I figure out what I want to do with you. 

For now, just hang around, okay? I just need some time to think things through. 

**THE END**

* * *

Cruz is an interesting character to explore. She's got more layers than Bosco does! Definitely an interesting addition to the show. But she better not do anything to Bosco... or else... 

Please write a review, or e-mail me at pedellea@hotmail.com. It's much appreciated! 


End file.
